leoanimevideogameworldfandomcom-20200215-history
My Super Cool Crossover Stories
My Story Is About 8 Or 30 Or 100 Friends Named Adam 2,Adam Baker,Agumon,Diddy Kong,Donkey Kong,Enzo Matrix,Goku,Henry Hart,Kid Danger,Link,Luigi,Mario,Party Boy,Perfect,Pikachu Rufus,Sensitive,Winston,Yoshi & They Went To Kid Danger’s Man Cave To Have A Party & Drinking Pop & Camping Out. They Were Playing Video Games. Winston Sure Was Having Fun & So Did Party Boy. The Next Day Everyone Went Swimming At Crash N Splash Theme Park From Splitting Adam Movie & They All Was Having So Much Fun & They Also Have Such A Good Times. Later That Night They Went Back To Kid Danger's Man Cave. Kid Danger Was Ordering Pizza,Bread Sticks While Everyone Was Getting Everything Ready. They All Ate & Drank All Of Their Foods & Pop. After They All Finish They Went To Play Bunch Of Video Games. They Stay Up All Night Watching Horror Movies,Movies & Tv Shows & Telling Ghost Stories. They Went To Play Some More Video Game & They Even Had A Dance Party. Winston Was Having Fun Dancing & Party Boy Was Like You Got To Party It Up. Everyone Was Having So Much Fun In Their Good Times. The Next Day They Went To The Zoo To See All The Animals & Winston Was Making Funny Faces At The Animals & Everyone Was Like Go Winston Go. Later That Night They Went Bacl To Kid Danger's Man Cave & They All Sit Around Talking About Their Good Times & Drinking Soda Pop & Eating Some Food. They Really Enjoy Hanging Out With Each Other. Everyone Were Happy That They Were Like Brothers To Each Other. The Next Day Enzo Matrix Asked Everyone If They Would Like To Go The Reboot World & Everyone Say Yeah & They All Got On The Zip-Boards & Fly To The System Named Mainframe. They All Like The Place & They All Fly Toward Dot's Diner. They All Got To Meet AndrAIa,Bob,Dot,Friset,Mouse & Phong. Everyone Went To Battle Megabyte At His Silcon Tor. Meanwhile Everyone Destory Megabye & His Silcon Tor. Winston Say This Is A Good Battle & He Was Glad That They All Work Together & Adam 2 Say That Right Winston. They All Say Good Bye To AndrAIa,Bob,Dot,Friset,Mouse & Phong & Return To The Real World. Later That Night They Went Back To Kid Danger's Man Cave To Have Another Party. Party Boy Was Glad That Everyone Was His Friends & He Love Them Like Brothers. They Really Enjoy Their Self. Party Boy Was Saying That He Was Enjoying Hangingout With His Brothers/Friends & Everyone Nod Their Heads To Agree With Party Boy & They All Told Party Boy That They Also Love Him Like A Brother Too. Later That Night They All Was Having Fun Dancing. They All Ate Some Food & Drink Some Soda Pop & They All Play Alots Of Video Games. They Also Told Alot Of Ghost Stories. They All Really Enjoy Going On Adventures. The Next Day Adam Baker Was Thinking About Going To Nintendo & Adam Baker Told Adam 2,Enzo Matrix,Party Boy,Perfect,Sensitive,Winston Going To Nintendoland Where They Met Mario,Link,Conker,Star Fox & The Rest Of The Other Nintendo Characters. Everyone Went To Witchy World (Banjo-Tooie) To Have Fun There & They All Went To The Sprial Mountain Where They Meet Banjo & Kazooie & Hangingout At Banjo & Kazooie's House To Relex. Winston Was Making Funny Noises Like A Elepant and, they all laugh and, telling funy jokes and, they all went to swim and, everyone was having fun. They all went hyrule castle to walk around and, they went to Zora's fountain to see the Zoras and, the Zora was friendly to everyone and they also met the Goron. They were very friendly and, Goron were hangingout with everyone. they all went to Mario's world and, Mario show everyone Princess Peach castle. Winston was dancing around having and, Party Boy was telling everyone let party and, they all had a party. Sensitive was enjoying his self and, so was Adam 2. Adam was like this is the best party ever. Party Boy asked Enzo Matrix to dance with him and, Enzo Matrix went to dance with Party Boy. Winston was making funny faces to make them laugh and they laugh and, say Winston you are so funny and Winston say i love to be funny. Party Boy told Enzo Matrix about having a party back in Adam Baker clubhouse and, they all went back to Adam Baker's club house to have a have a party. They all enjoy hangingout with each other and, they all laugh and, enjoy their self playing video games.Adam Baker,Adam 2,Enzo Matrix,Henry Hart,Kid DangerParty Boy,Perfect,Rufus,Sensitive & Winston Are Brothers For Life. Here the Quotes Adam Baker,Adam 2,Enzo Matrix,Party Boy,Perfect,Sensitive & Winston say Adam Baker: Wow that was good Adventure and, I love you guys And, you guys are my brother Adam 2: I love you too Adam and I love you guy and you guys like brothers to me Enzo Matrix: Adam 2 thanks and I really enjoy hanging out with you guys and, I love you Brothers Party Boy: Enzo you are so cool and, Same goes with your cousin Zexyzec & I love you bros Perfect: Enzo Party Boy Is right you are cool and, I love you guys and you are my brothers Sensitive: This was fun you guys & I love you all like brother Winston: This was so awesome & I love you guys and, you guys are my brothers This Crossover Story Made By Kid Danger (Henry Danger)